Harvest Moon: Isabella's story
by secretone21
Summary: When hearing the stories of what Isabella's dad said about his life in Forget-Me-Not Valley, she goes and tries to live a life like her dad. Little does she know that there is more to it than what her father has told her.
1. Chapter 1

My father told me stories about Forget-Me-Not valley, how he took care of a farm and how his best friend, Takakura, did crazy stuff together. I always made my father tell me the story of how he first met my mother at the Blue Bar. He said that for her he would do anything and he did he moved to the city, but you could tell he loved it there and I loved it as well even though I was 3 when we moved to the city. Now is my time to live my father's dream of coming back to Forget-Me-Not Valley and I know he will be with me always.

I walk down the dirt road and see a wooden country house and across from the house is a garden I remember my father telling me about. There is a woman with an apron and tough look to her, a sweet and fragile looking young girl, and then there was a man too with striking distant figures. The tough looking woman runs towards me and squeezes me tight saying "Oh Bells is that you, man you're all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were in diapers saying 'Ves, Ves pick me uppy.' You are gorgeous too, Muffy will be jealous by your beauty."

I look at her with confusion, this crazy lady is hugging me and calls me Bells, my father was the only one that called me that, and then it clicks. "Oh Vesta, my father told me about you." I say hugging her back.

She lets me go and then the man and young girl come towards us. "Bells, this is Celia and Marlin, Celia and you were inseparable don't you remember. Marlin is new though. Marlin this is Isabella, but her father and I call her Bells. By the way how is your father doing?"

"Ummmm, he's gone now, but he would have loved to see you again, I know he would."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well, least you have come back and man you're a sight for sore eyes you sure have your mother's looks, but your father's striking sapphire eyes." Vesta smiles looking at me

"Thank you; do you know where my old house is?"

By that time a middle aged man comes walking towards us and from what I remember my father telling me this is his best friend, Takakura. His tired eyes look at me as he says "So you're Isabella, James' daughter. Man you have become a fine woman; you definitely have your mother's looks." **That seems to be everyone's topic for today**, I think as he says this. "Well, enough chit chat, let's get you to your house. You have some company over there too for you."

We walk over to the house as he tells who lives where and who's who. We finally make it to the house and a flashback pops in my head where I see myself running and squealing as my father chases me around the yard. "I hope you are seeing this right now father, it's wonderful." I whisper hoarsely.

He shows me and I have memories of my father and I together. As we come back he opens the door to the old house and out runs a brown pup and a black cat excited to be out and free," there runs your house companies, in the stable beside the house you will find a horse for you as well as a duck, chicken, and sheep."

"That's quite the welcoming present." I joke as I go to the stables.

After the tour I go out to explore the town. The smell of spring fills the air and I begin to enjoy myself. I hear a crash and bang come from a metal building on top of a hill. I run to see what is going on. Some crazy black haired guy is throwing stuff around everywhere as though he's looking for something important. "May I help you sir."

"WHAT! OUCH WHO'S THERE," the man yells banging his head against the desk as he stands up, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm sorry sir I heard loud noises and thought you needed some help."

"NO, I'm fine now get out." The crazy man goes back to finding something.

I leave and continue my walk to eventually I get to the beach. The smell of the sea water and the warmth of the sun feel great. I walk over to a wooden shack and read the sign that says "KAI'S SNACK SHACK."

Two hours later I go up to the metal building to see if the crazy man had found whatever he is looking for. I open the door and see he's not there, but there is an opening in the floor, I go down the stairs and see this lab where there's a bed and kitchen, but what sticks out the most is the woman in the pool that has a tail. I scream as I see her "Y…You're a m….mermaid!"

"Yes, now shhhh, he'll hear you. You better go now he'll be back down here."

"But you are a mermaid he captured you, we need to get you out of here."

"No, he didn't capture me, he saved me. I am here on my own free will. Now go."

I leave without another word. I eventually stop running when I get to a building with a well besides it. I go in and sit at the stool I look around and see wine bottles everywhere meaning that this is the place that my parents met at. A scruffy looking guy with a ponytail looks at me as I jump up gasping. "Sorry, hey do you know a James, had brown hair, tall, blue eyes." I say moving my hands

"Yeah I remember Jimmyboy, he came here during the weekends, but that was years ago I hear he is now in the city with the same woman he met here and boy was she pretty, she looked kinda just like you…wait a minute you look an awful lot like her."

"I'm Jimmyboy's daughter and yeah I'm her daughter as well, do you know what she was like she died when I was 4. "

I listened to the story again that my father had told me when he met my mother. Then told me that she was very pretty and that she was a very good singer, but the country wasn't for her. "And that's it, she was a wild one while your father wasn't, but sure loved her. Oh by the way the name's Griffin. I'm the owner and also I have a co-worker named Muffin. You two might get along just fine."

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I'll be going now, but i appreciate the story."

"Wait, take this with you." He hands me a bottle of wine and with that I head off to my house to rest because I start work tomorrow as a farmer now.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Beep, beep**." My alarm clock buzzes loudly showing 6a.m. I drag myself to the table as I think of what all I have to do today. "Man I can't believe it's been a month now." I tell myself.

I eventually walk out the door to face a man with a purple bandanna on his head. His chocolaty brown eyes are filled with excitement as he says "Hi, my name is Kai. You are the new neighbor here in Forget-Me-Not huh? Well I have a shack down by the beach if you every want anything delicious come on by. Oh I'm so rude, what's your name?"

I look at him for a moment and study his cheerful appearance; his short brown hair blows gracefully on his ears. I answer him and he waves goodbye. "What a strange cheerful person. Then again you don't get that in the city I come from." I laugh as I say this to myself.

Spots and Gracie meet me as I open the barn door to let them out. I go over to Betsy and check things out. "Not long now girl. I bet the baby will be as cute as you."

I run my fingers on her soft wooly belly. Then I go over to the feed and start my daily work. Bock and Moose were not very pleased to see me. For some reason I could never get Bock and Moose to like me even though they are chickens. "Come on now Bock let me have your eggs. Be a nice chicken please."

Bock only looks at me with her evil eyes as though she has something planned for today. As I walk over to her she flies you and nails me in the head with her surprises. The smell was horrible. "Oh Bock what did I ever do to you."

I shake my fist at her and we chase each other around as I try to get her outside. Moose actually wants to cooperate today. She walks out and pecks at my foot once in tell me she still doesn't like me, but isn't in the mood today. I smile my thanks to her.

Next is Bruce, he excitingly waits for me to give him his oats and a carrot as a treat. Then he runs outside and chases Black, the cat.

Finally I finish everything by 4p.m. "Gr!" my stomach growls deafening.

I decide to take the offer of seeing what Kai's shack is like. I clean myself up and walk over there. As I walk down to the beach, he sees me and says "Ms. Isabella, how are you? Have you decided you try some of my famous food?"

His cheerful smile makes my stomach drop and it growls even more. "You caught me. So what do you have here?"

"Whatever you want, I can cook. So what will it be?" He asks rolling up his sleeves.

I decide to go with the grilled fish. My stomach growls in response to my chose. I blush at this and he laughs "Well, I guess Grilled fish it is."

The smell of the grilled fish mixes in with the air making it hard to hear him. I had not eaten since breakfast. He finishes and hands it to me which I devour in minutes. "Take it easy little lady. You might hurt yourself there."

I laugh and say "Can't help it with cooking like that. You are good. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh it's my treat for a pretty lady like you."

"Well, thank you, but I better get going. I got a few things to do before it gets dark."

"Oh well come back sometime, ok." He blushes a little as he says this

"I will." I smile with the wind blowing my black curls

I put all the animals up even after considering to let Bock stay out and fend for herself, but changed it when I spotted some wild animals around the border of my garden. I go inside with Midnight, my cat, and Flash, my dog. The softness of my feathered bed puts me into a deep sleep as I dream about my childhood.


End file.
